Is This Love?
by Violet Sayomi
Summary: When Master, Erza and Mira announce the start of the paired missions everyone think its normal. But what will happen between the pairs will love blossom or will it blossom into hatred? (Contains mostly Nalu and Gruvia but there will be other couples some of them are crack pairings)
1. Chapter 1

No one really knew what master was thinking but he definitely was plotting something and that some thing came to light when he announced about the pair missions.

"Alright brats!" Master said from the stage. Mira was beside him and so was Erza. They all looked like they had something up their sleeves. "Starting today some of you will be paired with a partner and go on missions with them" he said. "Now to be clear you will still be able to go on missions with your pre existing teams but the new partner system will be on missions that Erza, Mirajane and I assign you to" he adds on. "Why do we have to do this gramps?" Natsu shouted out. "Because I say so" he said. Master turns to the two S class mages who are on the stage with him and signaled them to take it away.

Mira smiles at the guild. "Now like master said only some of you will be doing missions in partners and depending on what mission we give you, sometimes exceeds will not be allowed to come" she said giving Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all a look. "I refuse to leave Wendy let alone partner her up with someone and let them go on a mission" Carla said. Wendy sighed and turns her attention back to Mira and gives her an apologetic smile. Mira smiles softly. "Now now, I'm sure things will be fine and besides I said only some missions" she says.

Erza clears her throat and holds out a paper in her hand. "Now onto the partners" she begins. "Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss and Evergreen, and Cana Alberona and Laxus Deryar" she said all the names.

"Now very rarely will your partners change but we will keep you up to date on that" she added and looked at the guild. The whole guild was silent for a moment than burst into a rush of chaos.

The only pairs who weren't joined in the chaos was Romeo and Wendy who talking about the missions they were going have while reinsuring Carla everything will be fine.

* * *

><p>After all the cahos had gone down everyone seemed to go back to the way things were before the announcement.<p>

Lucy was sitting at the bar with Levy, Lisanna, Cana and Juvia. "Okay call me crazy, but do you think that Mira's thing with matchmaking had anything to do with this?" Lissana asked the girls. "Oh how nice of Mira-san to put Juvia with Gray-sama!" Juvia said dreamily. "Ha love rival, you're not paired with Gray-sama Juvia is" she said to Lucy triumphaly. "God Juvia how many times do I have to tell you I don't like Gray like that" the celestial mage said shaking her head.

"Lisanna there are some things that Mira does that envolves matchmaking but I don't think this is one of them" Lucy said to her. "Why not Mira-nee is sneaky she'll do a lot of things to get people together" Lisanna said countering back.

"I think Lucy is right on this one Lisanna. I doubt she got Erza and Master to agree to this. And I mean for Mavis sake she paired me with Laxus and Romeo with Wendy" said the card mage chugging down a beer.

"Your point?" Lisanna questioned.

"Well think about it. Romero and Wendy are both still kids and while Mira likes to meddle in people's love life I doubt she'll meddle in theirs. And I mean come on I've know Laxus ever since I got to the guild, we're friends and besides I'm pretty sure they have a thing for each other but don't want to admit it" Cana said. "You never know what might happen!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I think we should just let it be" Levy interrupt. All her friends looked at her. "Why?" Juvia asked. "Because... like Cana said I doubt Mira would meddle but as Lisanna stated you never know. So let's just do the missions with pur partner and see what happens" she said.

"Levy-chan, why all the sudden interest in the missions?" Lucy asked. "Maybe because she likes her partner" Cana said smirking. They all looked at Levy who was trying to make herself stop blushing. "D-do n-not" she said half pouting half stuttering. The four other girls just laughed an haved fun the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>When Lucy got home she was exhausted.<p>

She had helped Juvia get Levy, Cana and Lisanna home after they all gut drunk. Lucy just wanted to snuggle up in her bed and not worry about anything till morning. She took a quick shower and changed into a shirt and some shorts and jumped literally into bed.

However she didn't land on the soft mattress. She landed on something more harder and firm. She pulled back the sheet of her bed and exposes what was hiding under them. Natsu Dragneel.

"AAHH! NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DPING HERE AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" Lucy screemed at her guild mate.

"Whoa chill Lucy. I just came here to tell you that we have to go on a pair mission tomorrow morning." Natsu put his hands up in defense.

"Tomorrow? I didn't thinkthat they would give us missions so soon." Lucy said. Natsu just mearly shrugged and layedd back down into her bed. "Anyone else going on missions?" She asked him. He sat up and looked at her. "Just Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy and Cana and Laxus." Natsu said trying to remember if he left anyone out. "They are all going on different quest" he said once again later back in bed.

Lucy looked around looking for the little blue flying annoying cat. To her surprise he wasn't in her apartment. "Where's Happy?" Lucy always thought Happy and Natsu where together 24/7. "With Wendy and Carla. Erza said no exceeds on this mission" he told the girl. Natsu pouted. Lucy never noticed how cute he looked when he pouted about Happy not being around._ Did I just he was cute when he pouts?!_

Lucy shook her head and cleared her mind of the thought. She turned her attention back to Natsu who was still on her bed.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "Want to explain why you are still in my room let alone my bed?" Lucy questioned him. "Let me stay here. It be easier tomorrow when we go. And besides I don't be alone without Happy." He mumbled the last sentence. She smiles and give in. "Okay fine but do not touch me while we are sleeping" she says can't believing that she is letting Natsu sleep in her bed with her. "Okay, thanks!" He said and flashed her a toothy grin.

They both climbed into the bed and Natsu instantly went off to dreamland. Lucy though was still awake. She tried to to get comfortable with Natsu sleeping right next to her.

The most comfortable way she found was to rest her head on Natsu cheast and go to sleep like that. Lucy thought about if she do this. She was so sleepy and she need to sleep before the mission. She gave up and layer her head on his chest.

_This doesn't mean anything_ she thought before she fell into a slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter of The Power of Music... that's going up soon! But this idea has been in my head for a while so I just wrote it all down ony phone within 2 hours. Its like 2:10 am in Toronto and I'm so tired. Well I anyway I hope you like this new story. Leave a review telling me what you thought of this and yes I know there are a few crack pairings but hey I like some of the crack pairings. And I wrote this on a phone so sorry if the format is weird or something. I'm going to bed and hopefully I'll be updating TPoM soon! Oh and happy Thanksgiving to all my Canadians!<strong>

**~Violet**


	2. This Is Going To Be A Long Mission

**Hey guys! Wow I've haven't written for this for a long while! So I'm taking a little break from my other story The Power of Music so I decided to write the next chapter for Is This Love?**

**You might have noticed the different format/mistakes in the first chapter because I was writing that on my phone and now I'm writing on my laptop so everything should look normal. Also in the first chapter I wrote in 3****rd**** person or at least attempted too, but from this chapter onwards it's going to be in first person! Except for Juvia who speaks in third person all the time.**

**Let's move on to the three reviews left by the three reviewers!**

**Hope6699: I'm glad you think this is good so far!**

**Whitebunny789: Elfman and Lisanna? What are you talking about? Most of the couples are semi-canon. RoWen is actually considered a crack couple because they don't interact as much as the other couples. **

**Jessicuhxoo: I'm glad you're excited to see where this goes. You were my first reviewer on this story sorry I made you wait this long!**

**That's all the reviews onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy P.O.V<em>

When I wake I feel something hard against my head. I look up and almost scream in fright. I was sleeping on Natsu's chest, my hands were on his chest and his arm was draped around me. Our faces are in close proximity of each other. Natsu was still sound asleep. His hair was messy and falling over his face, instinctively my hand goes up and pushes some hair out of his face while he continues to sleep soundly.

I then remember our position. I feel my checks heat up and I pull away from him trying not to wake him. Quietly I slip out of my bed and head to the bathroom and take bath.

While in the bath I try to think of all possibilities why Natsu could be here, in my bed to be more precise. It then hits me like a ton of bricks when I remember the events that took place yesterday at the guild hall. Natsu came over and told me we had a mission to go on and he slept at my place because he afraid to be alone without Happy.

"Well that answers that question." I say to myself as I get up and drain the bathtub. I take my towel and dry myself and proceed to put on some clothes I grabbed on the way in here. I go to my mirror and brush my hair and place into my usual side ponytail.

I renter my room and see Natsu starting to stir. When he finally wakes up he looks around at his surroundings and then at me. I wave at him. "Morning." I say.

"Morning," he replies yawing.

"What time do we have to be at the train station?" I ask heading into the kitchen to prepare two bowls of cereal.

"Umm 9:00 I think," Natsu says following me into the kitchen.

I look back at the clock 8:00, it read. We should have plenty of time but knowing Natsu I'm going to have to hurry him so we won't be late.

I sigh and place the bowels on the table. "This is going to be a hectic morning," I say.

Natsu looks at me confused but then shrugs it off and turns his attention to the bowl of cereal I placed in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Gray P.O.V<em>

Damn where is she?

I tap my foot impatiently on the train station platform. Juvia was supposed to meet me here for our mission but she's late. It's not like Juvia at all.

"Gray-sama!" I hear a voice shout out.

Speak of the devil. I turn around and see Juvia who is rushing to me.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is sorry she's late. Juvia got tangled with Cana." Juvia says.

I raise my eyebrows confusedly. "Cana?" I ask.

Juvia nods her head. "Cana was going to meet Laxus at the docks and Gray-sama can imagine what was wrong with Cana at the time." Juvia says.

I sigh. "Cana was drunk wasn't she?" I ask.

Juvia nods. "So Juvia helped her get to the docks and when she saw Laxus-san Juvia let him handle her," she says.

I nod understanding. "Well okay I guess, at least you didn't miss the train." I say.

As on cue the train pulls up at the station.

"Well come on lets go." I say going into the train.

"Yes! Gray-sama!" Juvia says cheerily and follows me.

We leave the train station five minutes later. I sit on one seat and Juvia, thankfully sits opposite to me. My mind trails off to the other pairs and I try to come up with a reason for why the paired missions were put into place.

"Gray-sama." Juvia says suddenly. I look at her. "Why did Master, Erza-san and Mira-san come up with the paired missions?" Juvia asks me voicing the questions in my head.

I shrug. I couldn't answer that yet. If I knew why I'd tell her. "Maybe to build partnership amongst the guild?" I suggest but it comes out more as a question then a statement.

"Juvia thought so at first but some of the pairs are strange. For example, Lucy and Natsu, they have a good partnership already. Or Gray-sama and myself. We're unfortunately not on the same team but we have a strong partnership do we not?" Juvia asks.

Again I shrug in response. She has a point, Natsu and Lucy have a very strong partnership and Juvia and I also have a pretty good partnership, despite her crazy stalker ways, we have a good partnership. So I guess that kind of rules out the building good partnership idea.

"Then again Juvia could be wrong" Juvia says. "We may have a good partnership but the others may not like Romeo and Wendy, they get along but they've never worked together on a real mission before. Or Cana and Laxus-san, though Juvia doesn't know if they get along Juvia has never seen Cana or Laxus go on a mission together so perhaps they don't have a strong partnership." Juvia continues.

Now she says something interesting. "Maybe. But then why bothering pairing up the rest of us?" I ask.

That's where she goes silent. Juvia shrugs at me. "Well whatever the reason is, Juvia believes it's a benefit to the guild," she says.

I nod agreeing and we spend the rest of the time talking about our mission in Hargeon.

* * *

><p><em>Laxus P.O.V<em>

This is going to be a long mission.

"Haha Laxus still sad Mira hasn't gone out with you yet?" Cana asks me in a slur of words.

I blush and hide my face. God why'd she have to mention Mira? Don't get me wrong I usually don't blush so much when someone mentions her, but the way Cana said just makes me feel like I have to blush. "Let's just get on the boat" I finally say to her.

Cana drunkenly nods and steps on the boat with me. But of course being Cana and being drunk her coordination isn't the best at the moment. Cana tumbles onto the ship and then tumbles to the deck. I sigh and help her up and guide her to a chair and sit her down.

"Laxus there is three of you!" Cana says.

I sigh and look at her seriously. "Look we both know that neither one of us isn't going to enjoy this one bit, so do me a favour and sit here until we dock, then we can finish this stupid mission and go back to way things were before." I tell her.

Cana rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever you just go on thinking about Mira," she says smirking.

I glare at her and go onto the other side of the ship. This is going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the next chapter! What do you think? I felt this could have been better and longer but this is all I've got at the moment… so yeah.<strong>

**Leave a review about what you thought! **This chapter name was inspired by Laxus's thought about how he thinks his mission with Cana is going to be! **I'm going to work on the next chapter of The Power of Music so look forward to that if you read my other story! **

**Laters!**


End file.
